All Good Deeds
by D.C. Bowser
Summary: Lothar seeks to avenge his king by killing Garona, the half orc/half human female he thought he loved. As Lothar catches up to Garona, she may have to reveal a secret that will affect them forever.


12

World of War Craft (Movie) – All Good Deeds

Lothar ran through the harsh lands of the forest without hesitation as his weighted armor bruised his skin. He felt he was close to achieving his prize, killing the wench that betrayed his body and king. His sister, Lady Taria, begged him to wait for reinforcements, but he did not listen. He left at dawn with a horse and his sword. The horse could not make the rest of the way so he left it tied to a tree near the edge of the forest. As Queen, she wanted Garona alive to face a civilized trial. Civilized! Garona deserved a good death and that was all she would be given. Through his haze of anger, he could swear he smelled her. Yes, he had remembered her musk. As he was sure she had remembered his scent.

He stopped walking when he noticed a pushed over tree. He took a few cautious steps back, looked down at the ground and saw two separate footprints. One footprint was large and the other footprint was small. The small footprint also seemed to be struggling. Was Garona, hurt? He shook his head, why should he care? He would regret not fighting her at her best, but she still had to die. He walked quietly along the orc tracks. Fighting a creature head on was not wise.

The tracks stopped. He didn't understand how was this possible? He turned around like a beast chasing his tail. His rage filled him again and he yelled out. He didn't care who or what heard him. The next supernatural creature he saw, would meet the end of his sword.

"This is impossible," said Lothar.

He scolded himself losing his calm demeanor. Acting like this would only get him killed. He focused on his senses. An orc could not hide his tracks in such a way, he could not disappear! Not without…magic. He exhaled and focused on acting pleasant. If he wanted the brat to reveal himself, he had to pretend that his senses had returned.

"I know it's you, guardian," said Lothar.

No response. Lothar could not pretend anymore, he had a debt to collect.

"Show yourself!"

"I am not the guardian," Khadgar.

Lothar smiled, his back was turned away from the runt. Lothar turned to face Khadgar. The young mage looked surprisingly older. Protecting a realm must be tiresome. Lothar would have pitied the boy if Khadgar wasn't interfering in adult business. Khadgar took a step back when he saw Lothar's cold wild blue gaze focused on him. Khadgar raised hand, Lothar eyes widened. Clearly, Lothar misinterpreted Khagdar's Khadgar's fear as a threat. Khadgar,Khadgar dropped his hand.

"The queen asked me to find you, your sister is concerned for your mental state," said Khadgar.

"Oh, is that all," said Lothar with a feigned innocent tone. "I am well. There is no reason for her concern. Tell the queen, my beloved sister, I am but on a…walk to find…" Lothar thought about Garona and clenched his teeth and fist. "Peace…you can allow me that, can't you…" he asked sweetly.

Khadgar wanted to run. Lothar's act of pleasantness was more disconcerting than any darkness he had ever witnessed. Lothar might actually kill him if Khadgar unwittingly provoked Lothar to do so. Lothar stared coldly at Khadgar with a polite smile.

"I'm waiting…" said Lothar.

"I have not cloaked them,them; I simply cannot help you…"

Lothar growled and stormed towards Khadgar. Khadgar backed away just as quickly.

"I am not trying to betray you! I just cannot allow you to do something you that would harm you later on."

Lothar stopped moving. What was the young fool saying? He looked at the mage and tilted his head to the side. He thought about the tracks. She was hurt. Why was Khadgar so concerned about his…that woman. Lothar was wasting time with Khadgar. If Khadgar promised to stay out of Lothar's way, Lothar would spare him a beating. If Khadgar did not, so help him, Khadgar would not remember who he was or be capable of movement for a week. Lothar would not kill him, but he would teach him a very important lesson. _Don't impose_.

Lothar pushed Khadgar against a nearby tree for good measure. Lothar unsheathed his sword with his free hand, flipped it and quickly pressed it against Khadgar's neck. Khadgar's eyes shimmered blue for a moment. _He wouldn't dare_ , thought Lothar.

"Now unless you plan to use your tricks on me, you will leave me be, is that understood, child," said Lothar.

Khadgar was failing Garona, but he promised himself he would not use his magic unless he absolutely had to. Lothar was a good man,man; he just needed time for his mind to return to himself. Khadgar could only protect Garona for so long.

"Yes," said Khadgar in begrudged tone.

Lothar pulled the sword away from Khadgar's neck and put it back in its sheath. Khadgar rubbed his neck. Lothar was strong, almost unnaturally so.

"I've done all I can for you now," said Khadgar in a defeated tone.

Lothar walked away, he had no time for despondent poetry.

"This is not what you want to do," said Khadgar.

Lothar turned around to curse the runt, but he was gone. He looked back down at the ground, the tracks were still gone. No matter. He still had a trail of fallen trees and musk to follow. As he walked straight ahead with determination, his mind had returned to him. He planned to ask Garona one question before he killed her. _How could you betray me?_

Garona staggered slightly as she walked a foot behind, Tilore, the large orc that was acting as her protector and companion. She stopped moving and leaned against the tree. She wore a large fur cloak that covered her torso. She closed her eyes. She did not like feeling this weak. At the moment, she could not change her circumstance. Nor would she want to. When she was asked to do the unthinkable and kill her king, it nearly destroyed her. After she mourned King Wrynn's death, she thought of Lothar _. He will never forgive me. He will kill me,_ she thought. As she was lifted and praised by her people, a cold fear rose in her spine. Lothar would kill her.

Tilore stopped walking when he realized he did not hear her footsteps any longer. He walked towards Garona and leaned down towards her to access her state. She waved him a back. He took a step back,back; he still had a worried look on his face. They should not be here. The human creature was close. Tilore did not want to rush his leader, but they could not remain here long. Tilore did not understand why Garona met with the young human so much.

"We should go, we are close to the meeting place," said Tilore.

"I am sorry. My current state often weakens me," said Garona.

"Allow me to assist you," said Lothar.

Tilore growled and turned to face Lothar. Lothar had his weapon ready and a half smile on face.

"Rest as much as you desire. For when you stand, I will come for you," said Lothar calmly.

Garona's face softened at first when she saw Lothar. He was still so strong and determined. She also could sense that he was utterly alone. She pitied him. As she became more aware of him, her eyes lowered to his sword. HeHis stance was firm and he was prepared to attack her. How dare he challenge her?! She heard Tilore's growl, she placed her hand on Tilore's back. Tilore turned to look at her. She shook her head. He bowed his head slightly and stood beside her.

"Are you challenging me, human," ?" asked Garona.

Oh how Lothar missed this.

"Yes, that is absolutely my intention. I will kill you today."

She smiled. His anger was like fire and she ravished in it.

"Very well; Tilore, do not intervene. If he kills me, then it was meant to pass."

"But…"said Tilore.

"No"!" she yelled. "I have accepted his challenge."

She stood up proudly from the tree and pulled two swords that were tied together in crossed sheaths from behind her back.

"Think of the…" said Tilore.

Before Tilore could finish speaking, Garona growled at him. He stopped speaking. Lothar was slightly curious as to what the orc was going to say. Garona did seem strange. Was she not fit to fight?

"As you wish," said Tilore. "I will not witness this shame. I will return when it is done."

Tilore looked at Lothar with pity and walked away. Garona watched Tilore walk away. When she turned face Lothar, she had a deadly look on her face. He bowed, but he never took his eye off her.

"Are you ready to die," he asked.

She only stared at him. If she died today, it would be only because she allowed it. In less than an instant, they both yelled and rushed towards each other. Lothar forgot the woman had two swords in her hands and she knew how to use them. He quickly adjusted himself to the serious threat before him. He took a few steps back and focused on disarming one of her weapons to make it a fair fight. She was so fast, so strong. The longer she fought, the more wild her movements became, he was able to cut her hand and knock one of her swords out of her hand. She yelled. He looked down at her wounded right hand,hand; lines of blood began to streak her green skin. She grimaced, shook her hand for a moment and returned to battle.

Now he had lost focus. He knew she was in more pain then she displayed. Why did he care? He returned his attention back to the task at hand. He found an opening and kicked her to the ground. He quickly rushed towards her and stepped on her armed hand. She yelled out of anger and gave him a defiant glare. Both of their eyes were dilated. He never met such a woman. He kneeled down in from of her and held her down with his knees on her legs. He placed his sword at her throat. Her eyes widened with fear. How did she let this happen? Her pride wouldn't let her speak. If he was willing to kill her, then he did not deserve to know of his loss. He pressed the blade against her neck, she couldn't help, but grimaced. She did not want to die.

"Why," he asked softly. "Why did you kill my king?!"

"Do what you must," she said as she stared into his feral eyes.

Her silence was her answer. Surely, she was ready to die. He leaned down and pressed his hand against her stomach to balance himself for the deathly blow. Then he felt something move under his hand. He jerked and pulled his hand away. Something was under her cloak. He looked down at her. All of her pride faded away. She wanted to run away from him. She began to struggle underneath him. He placed the sword back to its lethal position against her neck and put his hand under her fur cloak. Her stomach had grown round. He slowly removed the sword from her neck, stood up and staggered backwards. She sat up and covered her chest and stomach as if he walked in on her bathing.

"You are with child," he asked bewildered.

She started to cry. Suddenly, he felt faint and sat down on the ground. He just stared at her and watched her cry. He partly envied her at that moment. As a man, he did not cry often; not without reason. He remembered that he cried as a boy was when he saw his father's dead body being consumed by flames. He turned his hand head into his mother's dress and cried silently. When he turned his head back towards the flame, his tears were gone as was his father's mortal body. His sister cried the entire day. Lothar thought about the baby he almost killed and was horrified.

 _Lothar sat on the floor alone in the wine cellar of his sister's castle. No matter how much drink he consumed, it could not take away the tight pain in his heart. He at least hoped to faint, but damn him, he was able to hold his drink._

 _He had nearly killed a man twice his size in a drinking battle. Thankfully, the man's body gave out before he went to the point of no return. Lothar stood from his chair and received cheers from his fellow soldiers and the wayward women in the tavern. Eventually, he staggered to a corner of the room, leaned against the wall and fell asleep standing up._

 _Lothar mind returned to the cellar around him. He needed something. He needed this night to honor his son with his heart. His son was always the man and never a boy. Lothar knew how much he looked up to him, but the boy had his mother's heart. She was strong, but she was not fierce. When his son became of age, he honored his decision to fight and his son was a good fighter, he just wasn't the best. This new threat required more from even the strongest of them._

 _Who knew what those beasts had done. Will he find his son's body tomorrow? Will he able to view his son's body as he did his fathers? Will he cry again? With such thoughts filling his mind, he decided he needed another drink. He slowly stood and walked back to the counter that had an unopened bottle on it. He opened it quickly and was just about to drink from it when a blue light appeared before him. He did not want to see the guardian! When Garona appeared before him, he was taken aback, literally. He swayed for a moment._

 _She stood there with a look he had never seen on her face, worry and fear. Was she sent here to bring him a ? He was not ready for battle, but he would do his duty. She walked up to him and stood a few inches in front of him. He focused on her large black eyes and looked down at her husks._

" _I am truly sorry," she said._

 _He blinked and remembered why he was standing alone in a dark dry cellar. He took a step closer to her._

" _Did you betray me," he asked._

" _No," she said with conviction._

 _She was as mad as he was. They were both betrayed._

" _Then you do not need to apologize."_

 _She looked down at his hand that held the bottle. He held it tighter as if he was protecting the bottle from her clutches. She took a step closer to him,him; they were now beyond a companion's distance. He was surprised by her actions for just a moment, thenand then remained in place._

" _If I could…" she said._

" _You can't," he interrupted her._

 _She put her head down. Oh, how he must hate her. This was the first person that responded to her and she to him and now all was lost. He would never forgive her. She felt his warm hand on her the back of her neck. She looked up at him._

" _You should leave here," he said._

 _She saw the desire in his eyes. He began to release his grip. She raised her hand and held his hand in place. At her touch, all restraint left him and he kissed her. She kissed him in return. Both pulled away as if they felt fire on their lips._

" _Woman…"_

 _She growled and walked back towards her potential mate. Part of him knew why he was acting this way, but that same part of himselfhim didn't care. He was able to feel something more thenthan defeat and loss and he relished in it. She pushed him against the wall. He hit the wall with a thump. Oh, he was going to enjoy this._

" _Ask what you will," he said._

 _She asked him to pull her hair. She dropped her hands at her sides and he pulled her hair. She groaned and asked him to pull it harder. He was hesitant at first, thenand then he pulled her hair harder. She began to sweat, her smell was intoxicating. He kissed her neck and collar bone as she held her head back. She asked him to bite her. He did not understand. She asked him again. He placed his other hand on her shoulder to keep her still and bit her neck. He bit down hard, but he did not break her skin. Her eyes rolled back and she gasped in ecstasy._

 _They slowly fell down to the floor. He pulled away her clothes. She truly was a woman. Her skin was slightly tougher, but still smooth to the touch. He began to kiss her everywhere. At first she did not understand what he was doing, then she began to like it. He looked back up at her and smiled._

" _This is how we humans mate."_

 _He had learned so many things on his travels. He kissed her stomach and slowly moved his head between her legs. She stilled._

" _What are you doing,"?" she asked._

" _I bit your neck," he said flatly._

 _Fair was fair, she thought. She laid back and obliged him for now. As she began to feel the moist sensation of his tongue teasing her female form, her body responded in a way she had never felt before. No orc male would ever submit like this. She spread her legs wide, he moved to hold her legs in place. She focused on not responding too loudly. A wave of pleasure shot through her body. Before she could catch her breath, that same feeling returned. She yelled out._

 _He quickly took off his clothes and positioned himself between her thighs. They looked into each other's eyes. This night was just for this time and they both understood this. He never took his eyes off her when he entered her. She closed her eyes to savor every inch of him pushing inside her. How could this human do this?_

" _Harder," she commanded._

 _He did as he was commanded and pushed harder. They spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's flesh. Her body could not stop responding to his rhythm, eventually his pleasure peaked and he fell on top of her. She raised her hand to touch his head to comfort him. The female human prisoners she witnessed touched their men's heads. She hesitated, then become resolute. She touched the back of his head. He became rigid, then started to cry. It made her want to cry as well. He could not look up at her, he would hide his face until his tears were gone. She teared up as well and they embraced each other._

Tilore walked back to find Garona alive. She sat next to a tree and was staring off into the distance. He exhaled. He then smelled the air and noticed that the human was still there. He turned to face Lothar. Lothar simply stared into space. It brought a chill down Tilore's back. What had they done to each other? He walked towards Garona and bent down to touch her shoulder. As Lothar saw Tilore touch his woman, Lothar awoke from his trance instantly, swiftly walked behind Tilore and placed his sword at the back of Tilore's neck.

"I am only by her side out of concern," said Tilore calmly.

"Have you laidlain with this woman," Lothar asked incredulously.

"I have not," said Tilore "Out of honor, I allow you to keep your blade at my neck. I politely asked you to put it away."

Garona blinked and looked at the two creatures before her. She craned her neck around Tilore's large frame to glare at Lothar. Lothar removed his sword, backed away a few paces and stood in place.

"Why are you still here," asked Garona.

Lothar laughed and for some reason he couldn't stop. His folly turned to anger and he began to yell. Tilore's eyes widened with fear. Has the human gone mad? Garona was not moved by Lothar's behavior at all, she simply waited for the human's tantrum to end. Lothar exhaled.

"Damn you woman, damn you…" said Lothar. "When did you know?"

"Two moons had passed."

Lothar felt faint again. He bent over and touched his knees. Tilore looked at Garona with a questioning gaze. Tilore had never seen a human react so violently to information. Was this the way of their males? Garona had no answers, but she was not surprised by the human's behavior. Lothar stood and walked back up to them, he pushed Tilore out of the way. Tilore onlyTilore only stumbled back slightly. This human was strong.

"Is the child mine," Lothar asked.

Garona did not want to tell him. She wanted him to trust her again by his own will, not out of obligation. She looked at him defiantly. He grabbed her cloak. Tilore placed himself directly behind Lothar. Lothar smiled. Garona's answer was more important than killing the male orc, so he removed his hand from her cloak and stared at her as he waited for an answer.

"You call yourself a warrior," Lothar spat out. "I hear you are now are a high leader amongst the horde."

She growled at him. He growled back. No one expected that.

"Tell me now," said Lothar.

"The child is yours," she said with no emotion.

Lothar's whole demeanor changed. He was suddenly filled with awe, happiness and fear. He simply nodded his head and began to think of how he was going to take her away from this place and raise his child.

"Show me," he said.

Garona looked at Tilore. Tilore turned away from them. Garona reached for the string that held her cloak together and untied it. The cloak fell away from her body. She wore a similar dress as before, but now it was larger and her green belly was round and full. He reached his hand slowly towards the stomach and touched it. Garona watched him as he looked down at her stomach. He was amazed. All the hatred seemed to have melted from him. She knew it would not last. She had betrayed him and she planned to again. The baby seemed to reach out for him. Garona jumped slightly. Lothar felt the child move and smiled. He looked up at her, she smiled at him. He remembered her betrayal and frowned at her.

"Now you understand," said Khadgar.

Lothar turned to face Khadgar yet again. Lothar just might kill him this time. Garona was not surprised to see Khadgar.

"You allowed this to happen," Garona asked Khadgar.

"Yes," said Khadgar.

"He was not to know," yelled Garona.

"It is his child, it is his right to know," said Khadgar.

"I should rip your throat out," said Garona.

Garona began to charge towards Khadgar. Lothar put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. She looked down at his hand, he removed it slowly.

"We can't kill the guardian," said Lothar.

"I am not…" said Khadgar.

"I do not have the patience to entertain your delusions, Khadgar," said Lothar. "Now, someone is going to speak plainly about what is going on."

"Very well," said Khadgar. "Let us leave this place, together."

Khadgar knelt down to the ground, wrote on the grass and blue symbols appeared around him. Lothar, Garona and Tilore stepped into the surrounding blue light and they all disappeared. They instantly reappeared in a cave. The cave was dark and no one was bothered by it. Khadgar created a small blue fire in the center of them to light the cave.

Khadgar and Lothar sat on the ground across from Garona and Tilore. Lothar looked at Tilore. Lothar did not trust the orc. What man would stay by a woman's side only to simply stay by her side?. Lothar would discover the truth behind Tilore's intentions soon enough. Khadgar began to explain himself to Lothar. Garona had given him a message six weeks earlier to meet. She has been giving him information about the horde and their future plans. Lothar asked why Khadgar did not tell Lothar about the child. Khadgar agreed with Garona at first to keep it from Lothar. Tilore has been acting as Garona's chosen mate. Lothar moved to stand, Khadgar gently touched Lothar's arm. Lothar calmed himself stayed seated. Tilore said he was only there to protect Garona's honor. Lothar didn't believe that for one moment.

"Did you lie with him," asked Lothar.

"Orc's release a musk while in passion. We could not feign copulation," said Garona.

"Speak plain," Lothar said calmly.

"I touched her, but I did not enter her," said Tilore.

It took everything in Lothar's will to keep from decapitating the orc in front of him. _So that's what he smelled that night_. It nearly consumed him. Who knew what it did to Tilore?

"No one suspects that the child is.." Garona could not finish the sentence.

Out of pure frustration, Lothar slowly wiped his hand down his face. The sensation had an odd effect on him. It allowed him to focus his thoughts. Khadgar cleared his throat. All three creatures looked at Khadgar.

"She's obviously lying," said Lothar.

Garona and Tilore scoffed.

"She killed our king!"

"Her actions were not her own," said Khadgar.

Khadgar looked at Garona. Garona looked away. Part of Lothar wanted to believe that Garona was influenced in some way, but his heart would not allow it. She was an orc spy from the beginning. She was raised among them,them; her human half meant nothing to her. She was now trying to convince Khadgar to trust her again. Lothar knew she would betray them. He so wanted to kill her and be rid of this threat, but he could not. He would not. He was not going to kill the mother of his child. Still she would not be freed from her debt. He planned to lock her away, somewhere cold, dark and empty as soon as the child was born.

"Why did you bring him here," said Garona.

"Tell him, Garona." Khadgar begged her.

"He will not accept the truth. He wants a reason to hate me," said Garona.

Lothar turned to face her and glared at her. She glared back at him.

"You're the coward," she yelled at Lothar.

Khadgar stood up.

"Enough,"!" said Khadgar. Khadgar turned to face Lothar. "Do you think I would simply trust her?"

Lothar did not respond. Khadgar walked up to Lothar. Lothar stood up. Garona looked at Khadgar with pleading eyes. Khadgar looked away from Garona and looked back at Lothar.

"I can show you the truth," said Khadgar.

Khadgar raised his hands and placed them at either side of Lothar's head. Lothar looked at Khadgar's hands. Khadgar's eyes glowed blue and waited for Lothar's permission. Lothar nodded his head. Khadgar placed his hands on each side of Lothar's head. Lothar's eyes glimmered blue for a momenta moment and he gasped. Lothar was able to see Khadgar's memories through Khadgar's eyes and feel what Khadgar felt. Lothar felt Khadgar's remorse for Lothar's pain. Lothar felt Khadgar's determination to find Garona and discover the truth. Lothar saw the message Khadgar received from a carrier bird. The first thing Khadgar did upon meeting Garona again was to place his hands on either side of her face as Khadgar was doing to Lothar now.

Now Lothar was able to feel Garona's shame and guilt. _Why did she have such feelings? Why did she care?_ Garona could not move as Khadgar looked through herthrough her mind for answers. Garona stopped struggling and allowed Khadgar to find what he was seeking from her mind. Lothar saw the king. King Wrynn asked her to kill him. Lothar watch the king return to battle. At first, she was not going to kill her king. Yet as she saw him fight for his kingdom knowing he was about to die, she did not want this death to be in vain so she walked behind him and stabbed in the neck with the dagger that was given to her. As the orcs lifted and praised her for her triumph, all she could do was think about her king and how she had failed him and Lothar. _He'll never forgive me_ , she thought. Khadgar released Garona, Lothar stepped back. Khadgar had released Lothar from the same connection. Lothar looked down at Garona. Tears almost filled his eyes again. He walked up to her, kneeled down in front of her and bowed his head to her.

"I am sorry, lady Garona. I should have known you would not have betrayed us," he said. "Please forgive me."

She raised her hand to touch the back of his head. The action reminded herselfher of their night together and how they held each other in a tight embrace. She touched his head and gently moved it back so she could look into his blue human eyes. His strength and gentleness had returned.

"You are forgiven," she said softly.

He smiled at her.

"So you can return to me now," said Lothar.

Everyone become silent. Lothar looked around at them.

"She can't stay with them," said Lothar. "They will kill her and the child!"

"We have a plan," said Khadgar.

Lothar was growing tired of Khadgar's foolish plans. Garona was safer with him. Once the baby's linage was discovered, they would kill them both. He thought of Garona's features. If a half orc and half human looked so different, his child could possibly look more human than his mother. Tilore could not possibly be the father of such a child. Garona saw the wild look returning to Lothar's eyes, she did not want his madness to return. His focus was unshakable, now that he knew she was innocent, she knew he would do anything to protect her and their child. He had forgotten that she was bound by her duty to the king. Her work was not finished amongst the horde.

She gently touched his face and smiled.

"You will have me, only not today. Once the child is born, I will return to my duties," she said.

"You cannot go," said Lothar. "They will not allow this."

"They will," she said confidently. Although, she did not believe she would be entirely safe either, but she had to protect her baby first.

"What are you all not telling me," asked Lothar.

Garona looked over at Khadgar and back at Lothar. She discussed sheher and Khadgar's plan. Upon birth, the baby's features would decide its fate. If the child favored her mother, it would return with her. If the child favored Lothar, it would return with him and she would say the child died at birth. Lothar stood in disgust. _She would leave her child._

"You have to accept this," she said.

"I do not," he said.

"If you do not, then everything Garona did was in vain. Trust in our late king," said Khadgar.

Lothar blinked and looked at Khadgar. In truth, all of them were bound to king's wishes. It was the king who decided Garona's fate and she accepted it. Lothar had to believe that they would find each other again.

"Do you accept our terms," she asked again.

"I accept," he said. "Now, what would you have me do?"


End file.
